


When Worlds Collide

by Christopher (pompouspomegranates)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Violence, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompouspomegranates/pseuds/Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more he hiked down the path, the more it felt as if someone was following him, and he swore he heard footsteps on occasion, or the soft flutter of wings far to big for a bird. It was completely unnerving, and he wanted to go home desperately now. He was defenseless, no guns or weapons, it was dark, and it was getting the colder the further into the night it got. As he was walking, he realized just how silent things became. A breeze no longer tumbled through the leaves to create the soft whispers of the forest, and no chattering birds were heard. It was comparable to the calm before the storm. He stopped dead in his tracks now that he realized the path he was on was long gone, and he man he was getting scared. At the sound of a twig snapping loudly directly behind him, he jumped up, gasping in surprise. Slowly, cold fingers crept across his face, clasping over his mouth as the person behind him turned the teen around to face him. What he was met by completely took his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide

    There was a dead silence settling over his classroom as Jake stood in front of the students, mouth dry as he tried to get his brain to scramble together the words that he had worked so hard on memorizing. Why, of all times, did words have to fail the brunet? Green-eyes scanned the class room as he let out a series of 'uh's and uhm's' while trying to find the right words to say. This is why he hated presentations, this is also why he hated being put on the spot as well, all of his common sense just seemed to fall down the shitter. No matter how hard he tried to remember the process and phases of mitosis, it all just sort of disappeared if he had to present anything about it to the class. The only way he could manage to get a passing grade on presentations was if it was a power-point, and he didn't have to worry about pulling facts out of his ass because they were right there on the board. "So, the uhm. The thing!" Jake said, immediately covering his face in his hands after the realization that 'the thing!' could mean anything. For all they knew 'the thing!' could be a zebra in the back of the class, but nope, no zebra spottings for his peers because they were too busy giggling at him. "I mean..mitosis." He finally mumbled, looking over at the teacher with pleading green eyes. He couldn't do this. Jake just wished that his teacher would actually realize speaking publicly was not his thing, and only accomplished giving the foreigner a heart attack.

    "Jake, do you need to sit down?" Mrs. Juanitez asked, her voice much cooler in contrast to the foreign kid's sputtering tone. Jake nodded numbly, shamefully taking heavy steps over to his desk, where he packed up his backpack seeing that the bell for last period was about two minutes away from ringing. He rested his cheek on the desk, cheeks burning with pure humiliation as he tried to make some sense of what in the hell just happened. Of course it was that the stress and anxiety of the situation overwhelmed him once again, leaving him speechless and looking like a fool. When the shrill sound of the bell ringing interrupted him from his self-loathing, Jake stood up quickly, grabbing his jacket and sliding it on over his arms before grabbing his backpack, one strap hanging over his shoulder as he practically bee-lined out the door. His cheeks still burned with humiliation as his eyes remained fixated on the floor in front of his feet. It was a miracle that he didn't end up slamming into someone out of the lack of him paying attention. God, speaking in front of a crowd was something he would never, ever get used to. The fact that so many eyes and ears were trained on him, able to pick out any sudden mistake or stutter, and the last thing he needed was to have someone snicker at his mispronunciation of a word or two. It wasn't his fault he grew up pronouncing some words the way he had grown up reading them from his books. Hell, he thought island was pronounced 'is-lawnd' before he heard it pronounced 'island' in his favorite movie. 

     As the boy began his trek home, he couldn't help but grow curious as to how far the woods behind his home stretched. (Maybe it was also because he was attempting to procrastinate doing his homework, after all, it's been ages since he's explored anything!) The teen's mind traveled to thoughts of spending hours upon hours hiking aimlessly through the thick jungle and vine on their island, and the thought gave him a dopey grin as he looked up to the sky, seeing what appeared to be a never-ending mass of blue, with the occasional fluffy white cloud drifting across the canvas in the breeze. Today was honestly a lovely day, aside from dealing with schoolwork and people. Everything was quiet, the only movement that seemed to be happening was the gentle swaying of tree limbs in the wind, causing the leaves to create a cacophony of rattling noises. A few of the green leaves were plucked from their rightful spot on the branch, being carried across the air before settling gently onto the earth littered with generations of leaves in varying shades of brown and yellow. All in all, it was a much more pleasant scene compared to the hectic atmosphere of a school building, where people seemed to just be completely oblivious to the idea of peace and fuckin' quiet. He much preferred being alone to being stuck in a building for seven hours with nine-hundred other people his age.

     Sometimes he wished he lived back on his island again, there was a lot more places to scavenge through, and he definitely had more time to explore said areas as well. Not to mention the fact that there were dozens upon dozens of species that didn't exist in America, or any other continent to be exact. Many of the monsters were..well, a little less than friendly, but the baby bulls with wings seemed to always swarm him with love and cuddles! It really was a big self-esteem booster, and they were really super cute. He kinda wished that he would have gotten to at least smuggle one of those back to the United States, but alas, everything he wanted to do or bring was pretty illegal. The kid barely managed to talk security into letting him bring his pistols for Christ's sake! Jake has been living in America for roughly six months with his grandmother, and he still carried a thick accent that sounded like a clash of a British accent and an Australian one. To sum it up, it was hard to make out what he was saying if Jake didn't articulate his words clearly or if he got too excited. He grew up most of his life in solitude, only having the company of his grandmother as a friend, along with a teacher who helped him in online classes via Skype. But as the days passed, his grandmother grew worried for Jake. All she wanted for him was to live a normal life with friends and people to talk to face to face, not be kept in a permanent life of loneliness by staying on the island forever after his grandmother died. Maybe it was a better fate than having to be flung into a giant school full of more people than he's seen in his entire life. 

    The sound of twigs crunching beneath his sneakers could be heard as Jake set his backpack by a large oak tree, knowing no one would take it, and not really caring if anyone did. Once the heavy piece of shit was out of his way, the boy with green eyes that held as much vibrancy in color as the forest stepped off the path and began carefully weaving his way through trees in brush. The occasional thorny branch caught at his bare calves, leaving puffy red marks, but it was nothing he wasn't used to! This was certainly an excellent way to wind down, Jake had decided, humming softly as he padded on through. The further into the woods he went, the more lively the trees and plants seemed, but it also felt really unwelcoming. He continued walking slowly, the beauty and vibrancy of everything was making him totally uneasy now, and he found himself staring down the little dirt path he had found himself on. As his eyes trailed down the slightly worn area, Jake spotted out the occasional foot print, followed by another one several feet away. It was like someone had really long legs, or someone was jumping down the path. Weird. He didn't even expect for anyone to venture this far out in the first place, let alone some one legged person with awesome leg muscles. 

     Being the curious little lad that he was, Jake followed those footsteps, noticing the gap between them now was much to far to be considered a jump, which only left the conclusion that whoever this was could fly. Which was entirely impossible! Or well, he supposed it wasn't impossible since everyone in the world didn't believe in two pound miniature bulls with fairy wings. Maybe there was more to this place than he expected. Time seemed to slip through Jake's tan fingers as he followed the path, dead set on finding who's footprints these belonged to. The brunette failed to notice the shadows growing in length as the sun cast it's orange rays of light on the trees in a different angle as the flaming orb slipped out of sight in the horizon. When Jake finally found it difficult to see from the forest being darkened was when he realized how long he's been out there. It was pretty easy to get carried away while exploring, after all! The only problem with getting carried away was losing his sense of direction, which then led to the matter of the boy being lost as fuck. How was he supposed to find his way out of his forest at night? As he looked around, trying to find something remotely familiar, he decided on retracing his steps back down the path he came from. It's a shame he'd have to let this adventure go to waste, but he didn't want his grandmother worrying her frail little heart about him!

     Now that he's turned tail and began walking back down the path, he'd surely find some familiar land mark that he's walked past to get here in the first place. It was about half an hour of aimless walking when he realized that nothing looked familiar, and the path was slowly fading. The moon was shining out now, and he still had no clue as to where he was out. He ran a hand through his messy hair, pulling out a stray leaf as he stopped and stared around him dumbly, where was he? It hasn't been that long since he's been adventuring, he shouldn't have that much difficulty finding his way around. The more he hiked down the path, the more it felt as if someone was following him, and he swore he heard footsteps on occasion, or the soft flutter of wings far to big for a bird. It was completely unnerving, and he wanted to go home desperately now. He was defenseless, no guns or weapons, it was dark, and it was getting the colder the further into the night it got. As he was walking, he realized just how silent things became. A breeze no longer tumbled through the leaves to create the soft whispers of the forest, and no chattering birds were heard. It was comparable to the calm before the storm. He stopped dead in his tracks now that he realized the path he was on was long gone, and he man he was getting scared. At the sound of a twig snapping loudly directly behind him, he jumped up, gasping in surprise. Slowly, cold fingers crept across his face, clasping over his mouth as the person behind him turned the teen around to face him. What he was met by completely took his breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfiction besides roleplays or drabbles, so hear me out. I'll try to add at least one chapter weekly. I love anyone who takes the time to read my noobish work.  
> \- Chris


End file.
